Sherlock: AU
by sofiaibat
Summary: Hi! So, this fic is for any AU under the sun, so long as it won't turn the rating into a Mature rating. The idea is that you wonderful people send me songs, prompts, and AUs, along with a pairing, and I'll write you a fic. I intend on trying to write at least one chapter per week, depending on my schedule and how many prompts I get! So, enjoy, and send me some stuff to write!


**Hi! So, this fic is for any AU under the sun, so long as it won't turn the rating into a Mature rating. The idea is that you wonderful people send me songs, prompts, and AUs, along with a pairing, and I'll write you a fic. I don't mind what pairing you choose, but my favorite pairings are Mystrade, Viclock and Santhea, so if I don't have a prompt to write, I'll make my own and write with one of those three pairings. I intend on trying to write at least one chapter per week, maybe two, depending on my schedule and how many prompts I get! So, enjoy, and send me some stuff to write!**

_Viclock: Victor has been out of London for well over five years doing work with MI6. He comes back after seven years to 221B for Christmas._

Victor had missed his bee terribly; never able to forget the pain he had felt when the two of them agreed to separate when he left. Leaving Will to work with MI6 had been necessary, but every time he thought about his little bee, or saw an old picture of them together in Uni, the pain felt fresh in his heart. Sometimes, when he was having a little bit of downtime, he would reflect back on when they met in Uni, grinning every time he thought about it.

He had lost control of his dog, a black lab named Poppy, who had decided that Will's leg was the most interesting thing in the world, biting it and causing the boy to fall and drop his books. Victor had apologized countless times, and even helped him back to his dorm, although the other boy was understandably rude. Much his future bee's annoyance, he checked in every day, until one day, Will had healed up, and they barely ever saw each other. They didn't have any classes together, Victor being primarily into botany, and Will in chemistry. One day, Victor saw William standing in the corner of a club, and he asked to dance, eventually persuading the boy to dance. They got drunk, and shared a kiss. Both of them were originally worried about the other's reaction to the kiss, but after meeting for coffee, they decided to try and create a relationship together. It worked perfectly, even though Victor was a bit more affectionate than Will was, but it never bothered the pair. After they graduated, they moved in together, each taking up work. One day, Victor was approached by MI6, and he ended up being booked for a flight into East Asia, with no idea how long he would be, or how long he would survive. There was a tearful goodbye and the perfect pair ended their relationship.

After seven years, Victor finally came back to London, his flight landing on Christmas Eve night. It didn't take long for him to learn that Will now lived on Baker Street and solved crimes with some other man named John. For a split second, Victor was jealous of this other man, but then he heard something about the man being "now married" in the papers he was reading in the cabbie. He found it hilarious that Will had started himself Sherlock, and he fully intended on teasing him about when he got to the man's flat.

Before he got to his bee's flat, he stopped by a flower shop, buying a dozen roses. When the cab pulled up to his final destination, Victor stood outside the building, feeling unnaturally nervous. He could see holiday lights in the window, as well as a few other people, making it obvious that there was a party going on in the flat. He slowly made his way up the stairs, his heart rising in his throat as he knocked on the door. The violin music that had started up just moments ago stopped, and he heard someone coming to the door. He didn't recognize the old woman who answered the door, and clearly she didn't recognize him, because she turned her head and called: "Sherlock, dearie, I think you have client."

A head with a gorgeous set of curls moved slightly, and even though he couldn't see his bee's face, Victor's chest grew tight. "Well, tell whoever it is to bugger off." Came the voice he had so desperately missed.

"Aw, bee, no need to be rude." Victor said lightly, even though his voice was trembling. The owner of the curly hair straightened up, and turned around. Victor's jaw dropped. He was even more beautiful than Victor remembered.

His cheekbones were more apparent than ever, and his pale eyes were wide open as the two men stared openly at each other. "V-Victor?" Will said, his voice a bit higher than usual. "Will…. I hear you're calling yourself Sherlock, now. What's that about?" he said, making an attempt at a joke, even though he was still nervous. He shoved the roses at Will, who took them, looking surprised.

"Victor… You're back… You…" His mouth was wide open, and they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Sherlock? Who is that?" Someone asked, although no one responded. Sherlock stared a little longer, and then hugged Victor tightly, breathing heavily. Victor buried his nose in Will's curls, and he breathed his scent in, clinging tightly to him.

"I'm your Christmas gift, my darling bee. If you'll have me." Victor breathed, feeling a strong sense of relief when Sherlock nodded his head. "Of course I'll have you… God I missed you…" Victor just nodded, holding tightly to his bee.

"Happy Christmas, William." Victor said, drawing out the _'William'_, smiling when there was a huffed response. "It's Sherlock, now." He responded, sounding annoyed. "Whatever, Curls." Victor said, chuckling, holding Sherlock closer when the man gave a shuddering laugh. "I'm home, my darling bee. I'm home."

Victor was home. Victor was home with his lovely little bee. It was the perfect Christmas.


End file.
